The Holy Order of Polytheism
Meaning Not to be confused with Polytheism itself, The Holy Order of Polytheism is an independent religion worshiping many Gods such as, The God of Time, Godess of The Nether, The God of The End and The Godess of The Overworld. Belief In the begining there was Time, Time created three realms, He named them The Overworld, The End and The Nether. The realms where vast and endless, but were also empty so Time created three rulers to look after there given kingdom. They were named after there given Kingdom. The Godess of the Overworld created many creatures and her Kingdom was full of life. The Godess of the Nether ruled a hellish world, where small tribes of zombie pigmen owned the land and killed any who trespassed into there territory. The God of the End ruled a floating island in the sky, a barren wasteland where tall, black alien like men ruled. The End is also home to his majesties most powerful weapon the Enderdragon. The story of Overworld and End Time the Creator of all ordered the godess of the overworld to create a being to unite all the gods and create peace and thus the first man was created his name was Steve. End however heard of this Plan and created something bigger and darker than man but still looked similar its name was Enderman meaning man from the End. End sent his army of enderman to the Overworld and to ensure they would prevale over Man he gave them the gift of teleportation. Time saw evil in the enderman's hearts and would not use them to create peace, and to this day Enderman are so jealous of Man that if they so much as look upon them they will attack and try to kill them. Worship Prayer Times You are to worship the Each god at a Given time every day. Worship Time at Midnight, Worship Overworld at dawn, Worship Nether at Dusk and Worship End before going to bed. Converting In order to call yourself a real Polytheist you must be a human (No Vampires allowed). You must pray to the Gods every day and Most importantly you must do what ever the Holy Order of Monks orders you to do. Holidays/Rituals The full moon dance- you are to get a vile of blessed water (sparkling potion) and dance under the first full moon of the month, when the time is midnight throw the water on the grounds splashing it all over yourself (this is to remind you to stay human and holy) after pray to Time The new moon sacrafice- you are to sacrafice a bull at midnight of the first new moon of the month, cook and eat the sacred meat then pray to Time. harvest festival- When harvesting your crops or animals at the begining of the year, place ten precent of the crop on an alter then place all the unedible parts of the animal such as leather and feathers, take a flint and steel and set fire to the sacrafice. this should ensure a good harvest later in the year. The Order of Monks The leaders of Ploytheism there can be a maximium of five, it is there job to make desisions of the religion and watch over its followers. If you wish to become a Monk contact huenison1. Rules of the Order of Monks 1. you may not be in the same faction as your bretheren. 2. you must have a monk skin. 3. you must be a full Polytheist. Dates in History in the Golden days The holy order of Monks had great power and influeance across the land. they hunted and destroyed all things unholy (such as vampires and banshees) eventually they created trials and if you where found guilty you where burned at a stake. This time left a scar across the land and the undead feared the Monks and despired them. As much as five hundred undead where burned daliy during these trials. Category:Religion